


A Letter

by humane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: For Ferritin4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Sidney deals with the not-human, Zhenya is a bear-human, and a letter arrives from Nicklas.</p><p>Warning: this is a fanwork of Ferritin4's amazing fic, 'The Woman In Blue', in which Nicklas is a priest and Alex is a man-wolf. This won't make much sense without having read it. If you haven't, I feel sincerely sorry for you as it's one of the top five fics I've ever read across all fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Woman In Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077672) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 



> A short thank you to the amazingly talented Ferritin4.

 

 It's the eigth consecutive day of having no client come knocking at the door with a problem for Sidney to solve. The ones brought to him around this time of the year, what with the sweltering heat that sweats the sanity off human and creature alike, tend to be on the nastier side; at this point Sidney would take the offer if somebody asked him to skin a Troll with his teeth. He's sure it wouldn't be nastier than starving to death in his own lovely home where birds sing and the stream bubbles and every single kind of vegetation is poisioned to the tip of its leaves.

 Outside, the splashing of something heavy moving in the water comes with the occasional triumphant roar. Money isn't much of a concern when one can live off fish and drink on lakewater without collecting salmonella, Sidney thinks sullenly. What would a bear know about the agonies of household monetary logistics.

 "Sid!"

 The door bursts open, dangling precariously on its hinges. Sidney can just make out the endless stretch of lush green behind Zhenya's grinning face. the forest has grown so thick in summer that the single narrow trail leading to civilization has all but vanished in it. It's probably the location. Sidney would definitely have more work if people could actually find him.

 "Sid?" Zhenya repeats impatiently, stalking over in his- as usual- stark naked self. Sidney is no longer inclined to ask him otherwise after the sixth time he tore his clothes while 'accidentally' changing.  "Sid, look what I find."

 Sidney looks at the sagging ball of feathers clutched in Zhenya's hand. He stands abruptly, horrified, because the small leather clamp around its limp leg looks like- "Zhenya! Did you kill one of Rene's birds?" Sidney won't have to starve to death, after all. Rene will kill them both in short order.

 "No! Just-" Zhenya mimes slapping at the bird, water droplets flying off his arm. "- and it faint."

 "Right." Sidney says, and sits back down. "The message?"

 Zhenya wordlessly offers a small piece of rolled-up paper. It is soggy, and Sidney nearly tears it in two when he unfurls it with the tips of his fingers.

 The handwriting is familiar. The single claw dent pressed into one corner is also familiar. Zhenya makes a face. "From Nicklas and Sasha, yes? Smells like Sasha- smells like dog."

 "Well, he is one." Sidney says absently. "Sasha says hello." he reads. "And- there are words in Russian?"

 He holds up the paper for Zhenya to inspect. Zhenya squints at it, then snorts. "He boasts he win a wrestling match with San-shin of second biggest mountain in Dorell."

 It takes Sidney a moment to recall the facts. "The one with the axe?"

 "The one with the axe." Zhenya scowls. "I think he's lie, though."

 Sidney hums thoughtfully. "He could, if he really put his mind to it. He's big enough."

 "Sasha tiny." Zhenya scoffs. "Big for dog, but tiny to me. Bears best." And then, for some inexplicable reason, he flexes his guns, looking expectantly at Sidney. Sidney claps obediently. Zhenya beams at him.

 It takes Sidney a disconcerting amount of time to tear his eyes away from that smile and look down at the paper again. "Oh look, we have a job."

 "What is it this time?" Zhenya says curiously, peering over Sidney's shoulders. He leans playfully on Sidney, effectively flattening him between Zhenya's chest and the desk, tongue poked out playfully between his teeth. It's unbearably warm. It's also kind of nice.

 "Sasha displaced a San-shin in Dorell. Mountain left unstable. Would like assist." Sidney reads, and pauses. _"Displaced."_

 "Sasha small, but he's largest idiot." Zhenya says sagely. Sidney sighs and nudges the side of Zhenya's ribs with his elbow. "Clothes on. We're leaving for Dorell."

 Zhenya's face falls. "But I catch five fish for you!" He points out the door, and sure enough, Sidney can see a freshly dead pile of fish placed neatly on the grass.

 "Don't pretend you can't pack them all in your stomach." Sidney says, failing to suppress a smile.

 "Romance dead." Zhenya whines, clutching at his chest. Then he adds, "Don't worry, I'm good enough boyfriend for both of us."

 Sidney pushes him toward the rooms, grinning. "A good boyfriend would indeed pack for both of us."


End file.
